Me! Rejected?
by stargazer528
Summary: Kagome Hiragurshi transferred to a new school and when she is wanted by the hottest guy in school and then REJECTS him, he’ll do anything to get what he wants but in the process will he find himself actually falling for this new girl. R
1. Meeting the new girl

Me! Rejected?!

Kagome Hiragurshi transferred to a new school and when she is wanted by the hottest guy in school and then REJECTS him, he'll do anything to get what he wants but in the process will he find himself actually falling for this new girl.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did ******

**Chapter 1: Meeting the new girl**

**RING RING RING RING RING RIN…** **CRASH!** That was Kagome's alarm crashing against the blue wall in Kagome's room. All you could see when you looked at Kagome's bed was a large lump under the covers; slowly the lump moved and moaned in distaste about getting up.

"KAGOME GET UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I POUR A BUCKET OF COLD WATER ON YOU!" screamed her mother from downstairs.

"FUCK!" Kagome said as she fell out of her bed while trying to run to the shower. She got out of the shower and stumbled over to her closet.

The young girl pulled out a black t-shirt with white writing that said 'Yeah I'm a bitch what of it?' and semi tight black pants with some chains coming from her front pockets to her back pockets. She put her long black hair with natural dark blue highlights in a braid and applied black eyeliner and mascara to her dazzling blue eyes along with a shiny blue eye shadow, then she put on a lip gloss from Victoria Secret the was called 'flirtatious' for oblivious reason. Lastly Kagome put on her midnight blue converse with dragons going up the sides, since her shirt was short sleeve you could see her dragon tattoo going up her arm. It was black with blue outlining and it had red eyes, the wings spread out on her upper arm and the inside skin of the wings are blue as well. On her back, even though you couldn't see it she had a yin-yang tattoo with the words 'Hate to Love' under it.

The young girl ran downstairs to grab breakfast and ended up in a chair instead, it turns out her mother wanted her to have breakfast with the family before she left and wanted to talk to her about something. As they sat down at the table Kagome ate two waffles, three pieces bacon, and a tall glass of orange; her brother, mom, and grandfather just stared at her.

"What?"

"I don't know how you retain that figure of yours with all the food you eat." Her mother simply stated. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. "Kagome I wanted to talk to you about something before you left for your school."

"And what would that be?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you please mind you temper you can't get kicked out of another school for fighting and almost killing someone… again"

"I'll try but if some stupid airhead has the idiocy (the stupidity) to piss me off it won't be pretty but for you mama I'll try. WHOA I'm goin be late, later mom, bye Souta, bye Gramps." And just like that she sped off towards her car.

Kagome's car was metallic blue and silver, same as her motorcycle, with rims (you know the things on the wheels that spin even when you stop moving); the stirring wheel was made of silver chrome, but when left in the sun it wouldn't get hot due to the fact that Kagome put a spell on it so it wouldn't get hot. Yes, Kagome is a miko and a very powerful at that, but she isn't really trained she has had some training, she is said to be the reincarnation of an extraordinarily strong and powerful miko, but no one seems to know her name except Kagome. As she drove to school Kagome thought of everything that she would rather do than go to yet _**another**_ school but all the things she came up with usually ended up with her saying that even school was better than that… whatever it may be.

'_Even school is better than going on a date with Justin Timberlake'_

The miko drove her motorcycle into the school parking lot and was almost hit by another car when she tried to pull into a really good parking space, she still got the spot even though most of the good spots were taken by seniors (she's a sophomore). Kagome slammed on the brakes and almost flew off her bike. Now she was pissed.

"HEY BUDDY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I MEAN YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED. HEY I'M TALKIN TO YOU." She screamed at the person in the other car; after she pulled into the spot, turned off her bike and out a spell on it so that no one could steal, which turned out to be a Ferrari 360 Spider that was silver.

'_Nice car… what am I thinking I was just yelling at this guy for almost killing me… I should probably get back to screaming at him.'_ The car was parked two spots away from her. She stalked over to the car that almost ran her over; the young lady banged on the driver's side window.

"Hey I'm talkin to you and you'd better come out of your stupid fancy car right now buddy!" Oh yes everyone could tell that Kagome was PISSED! She stepped away from the car so the person could get out.

She expected to see some airhead of a chick with her even dumber boyfriend, but instead the person that popped out of the car was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen before; he was tall (at least 6ft) and had long silver hair reaching down to his calves; by his aura she could tell that he was a very powerful demon, when she looked up at his face she saw the boldest golden eyes she had ever seen, five demon markings adorned his face; four magenta strips (two on each side) and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

'_Wow'_ was all she could think about right now

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As I tried to pull into my parking space some nutcase almost hit me trying to take it, now when people try to take my parking space I really get mad and since this person 1: tried to take my space 2: almost ruined my car and 3: actually succeed in taking my spot (FYI: Sesshomaru's a junior in this only because there is going to be a sequel) then I would have to say I was little pissed. I heard the person yelling at me, but I did not even glance their as I drove off two spaces down; as soon as I parked my car and turned it off I noticed that someone had walked to my window and started banging on it. Okay now this person was just asking for a beating; I stepped out of my car expecting to see some ditzy airhead blonde chick yelling about how I almost hit her pink convertible, but to my surprise not only was the person not a blonde but also one of the hottest girls I had ever seen.

Her long black hair was in a braid and I noticed that when the sun hit her hair just right you could tell that it had natural blue highlights to it. Her eyes were a startling blue that showed how angry she was; her face was absolutely perfect no flaws, nothing at all except for a few freckles but they were kind of cute. My eyes traveled further down her body, her chest was huge, but not so huge that they looked fake. The girl's legs were long and trim, her hips were the perfect size, and she had a petite figure but it was none the less perfect and from what I could see she had attitude… my perfect woman. I walked towards her and noticed that she started to back up, I was about to use my demonic speed and catch her before she sped off but then I caught her aura and wouldn't you know it she was a miko.

'_Great I find the perfect girl for me and she turns out to be a miko… this could be an interesting challenge for me_.' I thought as he moved closer to the small miko. She continued to move away from me, and just when she was about to turn around and run the other way I sped up and grabbed her around the waist, this was one challenge that I intend to win.

**Kagome's POV**

After I finished looking the guy over I noticed that he was looking me over which flattered me a little but at the same time it sort of creepy and scared me a little too. As I watched him look me over I finally noticed that he was coming closer and closer to me, so I did the only thing that a normal person would, I started to back away from; the guy stopped and he seemed to be thinking and that is when I let out a small wave of my miko aura just enough to let him know that I could purify his ass anytime I wanted. Unfortunately that didn't seem to scare him, as he continued to come towards me he started to give me even more creeps than I had before, so I formulated a plan to make a run for it into the school; as I turned to run I felt a strong presence behind me and then a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I try to struggle out of his grasp but it just seemed to tighten and it feels as if he did not intend on letting go of me, so I turned around to face him and yell at the guy some more, but when I turned around I confronted by…

**AN: HAHAHAHAHA I left you with a cliffie and I don't know when I'll be able to update so for now ya'll have to suffer hahahahahahaha… srry got a little carried away**


	2. Kagome meet Sesshomaru

Chapter 2: Kagome meet Sesshomaru

**Chapter 2: Kagome meet Sesshomaru**

Kagome turned around and what she saw completely surprised her, this guy that was holding her, the guy that almost killed her and wrecked her car had eyes clouded with lust and want… now se was beginning to panic; I mean sure she had come across a few choice guys who had the same exact look that this guy had right now but they were not demons just humans and right now she did not have control of her miko powers, so if she attempted to purify his ass then she could lose complete control and destroy the whole school… just like when she was in 9th grade.

_Flashback_

_A young girl was outside of her school waiting to be picked up be her mother because she stayed after school to finish a test, when someone came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Hey cutie what's crake a lackan"_

"_Hojo go away can't you see that I'm waiting for my mom."_

"_I'm sorry Babes I can't do that"_

"_And why not?"_

_Hojo leaned into her ear and whispered, "Because then someone might take you from me" Kagome did sharp breathe intake as she felt Hojo try to unzip her jeans._

"_Hojo back off I'm warning you."_

"_Oh I'm so scared please don't hurt me hot stuff, please don't hurt me" his voice dripping with sarcasm _

"_No, Hojo stop before I hurt you" she said desperately as if she was trying to retain her control on something_

"_Oh, I'm so afraid" he said sucking on her earlobe_

"_I warned you" and just like that Kagome blasted Hojo away from her, but in doing so she lost control of her miko powers and accidentally blew up her middle school… that was the first time Kagome and her family had to move._

_End of flashback_

"Look buddy I don't know who you think you are but…"

"Sesshomaru"

"What?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. And yours would be?"

"… Kagome, now if you don't mind would you please let me go so I can get my schedule."

"Ahh so you are new here" she nodded, "Well then let me show you around." And he whisked her away.

"Look that's really nice of you but all I want is my…"

"Schedule, yes I know, but you will also need to know where everything is so I'm your man" he said with a devious smirk

'_Ohhh that was too sexy for his own good'_

'_Hmmm do I smell arousal coming off of her sniff sniff yes most definitely her. Excellent, if my smirk can turn her on then image what else I can do to arouse her even more."_

As they reached the main office Kagome was getting more and more annoyed with Sesshomaru. As they neared their destination she pulled her hand out of his grasp which caused him to turn around and look at her.

"I can see the main office now so you can go now" he just stood there, "You know I really hate to repeat myself"

'_She really is the perfect girl for me _(Because Sesshomaru doesn't like to repeat himself either)_'_

"Hello anybody home?" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face in order to get his attention. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in his large one and just held it there.

"Yes"

"Umm, first off can you let go of my hand and secondly I don't need your help anymore I can see the office so… yeah I guess I'll see you around." _'Although I hope I don't' _said/thought Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and finally decided that he should not anger her anymore then she already was so, before he let go of her hand, the demon brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her hand.

"Until we meet again" he said and walked away leaving a flushed Kagome in her wake.

'_Okay that was weird, and yet it felt good… whatever I need to get my schedule' _she thought as she walked into the office.


	3. Kagome meet Sango and Miroku

Chapter 3: Kagome meet Sango

**Chapter 3: Kagome meet Sango and Miroku**

Kagome walked into the records office to get her schedule and accidentally ran into someone else.

"Hey watch where you're goin… oh sorry about that. Hi I'm Sango you must be the new girl. I'm your guide for the first week of your new school."

"Kagome and it's nice to meet"

"Great now let's get your schedule shall we." Sango said walking towards a desk with an old lady sitting behind it. "Hey Shinzu I need Kagome… I'm sorry you didn't tell me your last name"

"Hiragurshi"

"Right, I need Hiragurshi Kagome's schedule please"

"Here ya go oh and Keade wants to speak with her about her…ahem… file" Shinzu said

"Oh ok I'll wait out here then while you go talk to her." Sango told Kagome as she sat down.

Kagome nodded and walked into the principal's office, _'Great just what I need another principal who hates me just because of what's in my record.'_ She thought as Kagome walked into Keade's office and sat down in the closest chair. They both sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Keade finally spoke.

"Hello Kagome my name is Keade Shikon now let's get down to business, I see you have quite an interesting record for starting fights in school am I correct?" Kagome nodded, "Alright well let me tell you now that I will not tolerate fighting in my school however…"

'_Here comes the threat about if I ever so much catch you fighting I'll throw you out faster than a jack rabbit'_

"I trust that you will not start any fights while here at **Zenpanteki (Universal)** High, plus you seem like a wonderfully nice girl; you may leave now I believe Sango is waiting outside for you and if you two don't hurry you'll be late for class." Keade said as she went back to work and Kagome walked out of the room back to Sango. Kagome walked out of the office only to see Sango standing over the body of a boy that was either dead or unconscious, she walked over to the angry girl.

"Uhh Sango are you ok and is he" she points to the guy on the floor, "dead or something?"

"Huh? Oh Kagome sorry I forgot about you for a minute. Yeah I'm fine, but I'm going to kill this guy" She said with such angry

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed my ass AGAIN!" she screamed

"Who is this guy?"

"Oh right this dead man here is Miroku, he is the biggest pervert you'll ever meet so make sure to stay away from his hands."

"Ok thanks for the war…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" SMACK was all that was heard besides Kagome's scream.

"I warned you" was all Sango said

"Ah my fair Sango who is your charmingly good looking friend here and why don't I know her." Miroku said

"This is Kagome Hiragurshi"

"Well I welcome you to **Zenpanteki** High"

SMACK!

"Don't touch me you perv!" Kagome screamed at him.

It wasn't until just now that Kagome got a good look at Sango; she had dark chestnut brown hair that was in a high ponytail and chocolate brown eyes full of anger, she wore a hot pink t-shirt that read 'Cocoa's best cup of java' and then a little flirty face and she had on a hot pink and black mini skirt with black knee high boots with a heel that was at least 2 ½ inches high.

The boy that Sango referred to as Miroku had jet black hair like her own that was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, his eyes were like a mix of purple and blue but mostly purple; Miroku wore a purple muscle shit with a the Japanese symbol on it for 'monk' in black. His pants were just a simple pair of black jeans and his shoes were just black converse with the same symbol as his shirt on them.

'_These two obliviously like each other' _Kagome thought, "Ok not to be a bother or anything, but Sango I need to get to my first class."

"Huh? Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot. Ok show me your schedule…ok you have pre-cal first, impressive, that's in room 110 here I'll show you." Sango said as she led Kagome to the room.

Kagome followed the brunette to her math class only to find that she had a little surprise waiting for her in the very next room.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise**

When Kagome entered her pre-cal class she saw someone she never wanted to see; Sesshomaru sitting next to the only empty chair.

'_Great just what I need another pervert to sit next to.'_

"Hello and who might you be?" the teacher asked finally noticing Kagome

"I'm the new student obviously." Kagome said crossing her arms; the teacher gave her a mean look before asking her to tell the class something about herself.

"Well let's see, there's not much I'm going to tell you guys cuz well let's face it must of you people are just zoning out right now and aren't even listening." She saw all their blank faces, "but I guess I can tell you that my name is Kagome Hiragurshi, I'm a 5th degree black belt in many different forms of martial arts, and my favorite colors are metallic blue and silver." Kagome turned to the teacher, "where should I sit?"

"I don't care just find an empty chair, umm… like the one next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raise your hand-"

"There's no need for that." Kagome said as she walked over to where Sesshomaru was.

"Well… alright then let's continue our lesson shall we" the teacher then proceeded to talk about something useless.

Kagome tuned out what the teacher was saying because she had heard it all before. Kagome was actually a very smart girl because she had been to so many schools she learned a lot.

"So a sophomore in a pre-cal class, impressive." Sesshomaru's voice knocked Kagome out of her zoning

"When you go to as many schools as I did you learn a thing or two."

"Really? What else did you learn from all your other schools?" Sesshomaru asked in a suggestive tone

"Maybe" Kagome said with a smirked that made Sesshomaru just want to fuck her right then and there.

"Well then maybe you can show me sometime." Sesshomaru said while he put his hand on her knee.

Kagome giggled, "In your dreams" she said as she removed his hand

Sesshomaru was shocked, no girl had ever resisted his charms; well except Sango, but Miroku already had dibbs on her so considering they were best friends he left her alone. He just couldn't understand why the most beautiful girl he had ever seen wasn't falling head over heels in love with him; there was something different about this girl, she's hiding something and he was going to find out what it was.

As Sesshomaru contemplated over his plan on how to get close to Kagome he failed to notice that the bell rang and he soon found himself being shaken.

"Sesshomaru… hey Sesshomaru I'm talking to you." Kagome continued to shake Sesshomaru until he caught her wrist and ceased the annoying shaking

Sesshomaru looked her in the eye while still holding her tiny wrist in his large hands.

"Stop that"

"Well if you had just been listening you would have heard me ask you a question, but now I'm not so sure if I want to ask so if you don't mind releasing my-"

"Ask your damn question woman."

"Ok first off my name is not woman its Kagome come on say it with me KA-GO-ME! And I was asking you if you knew where my next class was?"

Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and asked to see her schedule; Kagome gave him her schedule and felt very uncomfortable when she saw him smirk.

"What are you smiling about Mr. Hotshot?"

"First off my name is Sesshomaru remember it" he said imitating what Kagome said earlier, "and secondly I don't smile"

"Fine what are you _**smirking**_ about _**Sesshomaru**_?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic tone

"You have all your class with me."

When Kagome heard that she just stood there in silence with a look of shock on her face, but on the inside this is what she sounded like.

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_


	5. God Help Me

**Chapter 5: God Help Me**

"Well, well isn't this a lovely turn of events." Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome walked to their next class

"Shut it Sesshomaru." Kagome said walking angrily behind him

Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped into their next class which turned out to be physics and what they saw when they walked in gave Sesshomaru a headache. There in the middle of the room making out with some girl on a desk was a hanyo with long white hair reaching down to his back and had white triangular dog ears on top of his head. He wore a red shirt with black pants.

"Inuyasha you are an embarrassment to our family." Sesshomaru as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

At hearing the sound of his brother's voice, Inuyasha sat up so quickly that the girl accidently got thrown off of him and landed ungracefully on the floor.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, Inuyasha its me now pick your whore up off the floor and stop disgracing our family." Sesshomaru snapped out

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's elbow and dragged her over to a chair, but instead of Kagome sitting in the chair next to him, Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap which greatly surprised not only Kagome, but the entire class as well.

"Hey what the hell do you thing you're doing?" Kagome asked him in a very angry voice

"I'm sitting" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I know that but-" "Hey Sesshomaru what the hell do ya think you're doin'? You call me an embarrassment to the family when you're just as bad." Inuyasha interrupted

"One Inuyasha you interrupted Kagome and two I am not an embarrassment because I am not doing anything I am merely sitting whilst you were sucking face. See the difference half-breed?" Sesshomaru with a cool face

Inuyasha pouted for a few seconds, before he noticed Kagome in Sesshomaru's lap. He eyed her up and down as his smirk grew then his eyes finally landed on her's and he was astounded the color they were because most Japanese had brown or in his case gold. Kagome finally got a good look at Inuyasha's face when he looked at her in the eyes; his eyes looked like Sesshomaru's except his were softer and more yellow than gold.

"Well hello there what is a Hottie like you doin' with a jackass like him?" Inuyasha asked getting too close for Kagome's and Sesshomaru's comfort.

"Ok first off I'm not with Sesshomaru he just won't leave me alone and secondly… GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" Kagome screamed the last part as she pushed Inuyasha away from her while attempting to jump out of Sesshomaru's grasp… it didn't work the more she tried to get up the tighter his grasp became.

"Sesshomaru let go of me right now." Kagome demanded

"Why?"

"Why? Oh let me tell you why because if you don't I'm going to purify you to Hell and back again that's why."

"I'll take that risk."

Before Kagome could respond, Sesshomaru smashed his lips on to her's in a fierce kiss. At first Kagome was shocked and struggled to get away, but when Sesshomaru began drawing lazy circles on her hip she relaxed and gave into the kiss kissing him back.

Sesshomaru had never tasted anything so sweet in his entire life, Kagome's mouth tasted like chocolate and caramel; she was sinfully delicious. His tongue explored her mouth very thoroughly making sure he tasted every corner of her mouth; at one point he even heard her let out a repressed moan. His hands then began to move up and down her body as she began to respond back. Kagome's hands went around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

'_How the hell does he get his hair this silky?'_

Kagome was actually straddling Sesshomaru's lap so that each leg was one either side of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's hands began climbing higher and higher; his lips were doing the exact same except they were going lower. Sesshomaru's mouth left Kagome's and he began kissing down her neck; it wasn't until they were near her chest that Kagome snapped out of her trance and stopped Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-stop-please" she gasped out

"Yes Sesshomaru please stop." Another voice added in. Sesshomaru looked up from his attentions to Kagome's neck and saw that the teacher had been standing there for a few minutes.

"If you don't mind Mr. Tashio I would like to get this class started." The teacher glared at the duo

"Actually I do mind, but seeing as how Kagome looks most uncomfortable right now I shall stop." As soon as Sesshomaru released Kagome she jumped up and sat in another chair away from him.

'_Hmm winning her over will be harder than I thought.'_ Sesshomaru thought

_**After Class**_

As soon as the bell rang Kagome jumped up and raced out of the room before Sesshomaru could even blink. Kagome ran down the hall not even caring that she didn't know where she was going.

'_I've got to get away from him I can't let it happen again.'_ Bad thing for Kagome was that while she thinking she wasn't paying and ran into something big and solid.

Kagome fell to the ground on her butt and her books went everywhere; then she heard a rather smooth and angry voice above.

"I'm so sorry"

"Hey watch you're going human."

"Hey jackass I said I was sorry now let it go." Kagome stood up and looked this person straight in the eye, but when she did, she didn't like what she saw.

The eyes Kagome saw were bright red which were connected to a pale face which had black wave hair running down this person's back. Kagome took a step back to get a better look at this person which turned out to be a guy. He was tell, but not as tall as Sesshomaru, he was lean, but had muscle too; the way he stood just screamed dangerous like Sesshomaru's except with Sesshomaru felt a sense of safety, with this guy all she felt were bright red warning lights going off in her head to get away from this guy.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little spitfire maybe? Hmm just the way I like them." The minute those words left his mouth, Kagome went to bolt away, but his arm shot out and painfully grabbed Kagome around her waist effectively pulling her towards his body.

He leaned in close to her ear, "I know every pretty girl in this school and yet I don't know you, so" he put his nose in the crook of her neck causing shivers to run down her spine, "please don't break my record."

"Kagome" she whispered out

"Is there a last name with that?" the guy asked as his hands ran lower down Kagome's body making her very nervous

"Hiragurshi"

"Ah there it is. Well Kagome I'm Naraku Onigumo" Naraku looks around for a moment, "Why don't we take this somewhere more… private yes?" He said as his lips connected with her neck. Ok that was the last straw for Kagome; she did not want to be in this situation again.

"I don't think so buddy." Kagome said as she rammed her elbow into Naraku's ribcage causing him to let go of her and hunch over in pain, _'Now's my chance'_ Kagome sprinted away faster than she had from Sesshomaru.

As Kagome ran away from the creep behind her she could feel a familiar strong demonic presence near and immediately ran towards knowing that Naraku was right behind her.

'_Just a few more feet.' _Kagome ran towards the familiar presence, but just as she was about to round the corner and be right in front of the presence, an arm forcibly pulled her towards a body that she did not want to be near.

"Now Kagome you shouldn't run from me that's a very bad idea." Naraku's smooth voice flowed into her ears and the only thought running through Kagome's head was.

'_Oh god someone help me'_


	6. Maybe You're Not So Bad

**Chapter 6: Maybe you're not so bad**

Kagome struggled desperately to get away from the dangerous demon that was holding her, but with no luck. Just as she was about to scream, Naraku covered his hand over her mouth effectively holding in her scream.

"Now we can't have you screaming and forcing someone to interrupt us can we Kagome? No, that would be very bad for you and for the person." Naraku then effortlessly pulled Kagome towards an empty classroom.

"You should relax Kagome most girls love it when I do this to them. So you're a miko, I like the fire that you have, that just makes it all the more fun breaking you."

'_I will not be broken.' _Kagome thought determinedly

Just as Naraku was about to open the door to the empty classroom, Kagome started to glow a bright pinkish purple. He stopped and looked down at Kagome with curious eyes and wonder what was going on with her; then he knew. Kagome released her miko energy and blasted Naraku all the way to the other end of the hall causing him to slam into the wall.

_**With Sesshomaru**_

After Kagome bolted from the room, Sesshomaru headed out after her thinking that this girl was crazy.

'_Why would she bolt off without this Sesshomaru even though she doesn't know where she's going? This is one strange girl'_

'_**Boy we need to find our girl fast something is wrong.'**_

'_She is not our girl and what do you mean something is wrong?'_

'_**I can sense her panic and fear. FIND HER NOW!'**_

Sesshomaru sped off in the direction Kagome's scent was going in; he had to hurry because if his beast was on edge about something then Sesshomaru knew something was wrong and Kagome was in danger. Just as Sesshomaru was about to round the corner where Kagome's scent was coming from, he felt her miko energy and he could tell that she had let out a good deal of it because he was beginning to feel a little woozy, but that wouldn't stop him. Sesshomaru had just rounded the corner when he saw Kagome blast Naraku away from her and all the way to the other end of the hall and she didn't even look tired.

'_How powerful is Kagome?'_

'_**I don't know, but you better go make sure she's ok.'**_

'_Right'_

Sesshomaru ran up to Kagome and stopped right in front of her just as she turned in his direction. When she saw him, Kagome gave a startled expression and jumped back a bit while letting out a small shriek.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru don't scare me like that you almost gave me a heart attack." Kagome said as she lightly punched his arm.

Sesshomaru drew Kagome closer to him, "Are you alright?" his voice filled with concern and worry

"Yeah I am now. You know I may not look it, but I am perfectly cable of taking care of myself." Kagome said with mock arrogance

"I can see that" Sesshomaru as he looked down the hall at the now unconscious Naraku, "Did he hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head and Sesshomaru sighed with relief, "But he tried to"

At hearing this Sesshomaru's eyes became tinted with red and he let out a growl and pulled Kagome closer to him with his arm around her waist.

"Whoa easy there, down boy. I said he tried, but he didn't succeed, so relax don't worry about it." When Kagome's words registered in Sesshomaru's head, he loosened his grip on Kagome's waist, but did not let go.

"But thank you for your concern" Kagome said giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "You know I'm starting to think that maybe you're not so bad."

"Of course I am not what gave you cause to think other wise?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk

"Oh I don't know maybe it was your arrogance, your bossiness, your possessiveness, need I go on?" Kagome said as she smiled

"Oh if you think I am bad you should see Inuyasha when he has a girlfriend." Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with laughter even though he was not laughing

"*giggle* I'll take your word for it." Kagome giggled out

The two just stood there in silence as Sesshomaru held Kagome loosely in his arms, it wasn't until the bell rang that Kagome noticed both of them were extremely late.

"Umm you can let go of me now." Kagome wiggled out of Sesshomaru's arms and began to walk away

"I believe I should escort you to class Kagome less another Naraku incident should happen again."

"Like I said before I am perfectly cable of taking care of myself." Kagome was just about to walk away when she saw Naraku begin to get up and start walking towards her

"On second thought maybe you should escort me to class seeing as I don't know where anything is." Kagome practically ran back into Sesshomaru's arms to avoid another confrontation with Naraku

"A most wise decision Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist to steer her in the direction of their next class.

'_You will be mine Kagome Hiragurshi just you wait' _Naraku thought as he watched Kagome walk away with his most hated enemy.


	7. I Am Not A Piece Of Meat

**Chapter 7: I am not a piece of meat!**

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to their class making sure that Naraku was no where in sight. When they entered Kagome saw that Inuyasha was in this class with her again and wondered how he got into one of her classes because most of her classes are advanced and Inuyasha just doesn't seem like the advanced class type of guy.

"How did Inuyasha get into advanced history?" Kagome asked turning her head towards Sesshomaru

"He cheated on the advanced entrance exam."

"Wow who did he cheat off?"

"Me unfortunately." Sesshomaru said shaking his head

"How did he ever manage to pull that one off?" Kagome said giggling

"I was not aware that he was sitting behind me."

"That really sucks, now you're stuck with him."

"Yes, but having you here makes it much more bearable."

Kagome blushed when those words came out of his mouth and made her way over to the seat near the window and Sesshomaru sat down next to her. Kagome looked out the window trying to get away from Sesshomaru's gaze that she knew was on her and no one else. Kagome finally got tired of feeling his eyes on her and turned around to tell him off, but when she did Kagome made the mistake of looking directly in Sesshomaru's eyes. His eyes seemed to freeze time for the both of them as they just starred at each other.

'_If we weren't in public I would take her immediately'_

'_**Why not just remove ourselves and our little flower from this room and act on that thought.'**_

'_Because this Sesshomaru does not skip class.'_

The teacher walked in and broke the trance between the two. The teacher that walked in introduced himself as Mr. Myouga. He was a short little man with a pointy nose, squinty eyes, and a bald head.

"Alright students I don't feel like teaching so open your books to page 265 and read the chapter for the rest of the class." Myouga sat at his desk and put his head down and it looked as if he were sleeping so the class figured they could talk instead of reading that is until he told them they would be tested on the chapter. Myouga secretly smiled after hearing group groan.

Kagome began reading after hearing they were going to be tested on this material the next day. As she was reading a note came flying out of nowhere and landed on her desk. Kagome looked at the note curiously at first then decided she would open it up and read the contents.

_Hey cutie _

_Wanna ditch the dog and come party with the wolves cause we do it so much better. I know you'll enjoy every minute of it._

_Look to your right_

Kagome did as the note said and looked to her right side and saw a guy looking her way and smirking at her the way Sesshomaru does except his smirk didn't make her insides melt like his do. Kagome took in what this person looked like; he had long black hair that was pulled in to a ponytail much like Sango's except higher, he had icy blue eyes that just screamed mischief maker, and his elfin like ears and his aura gave him away as a demon. Kagome figured he was a wolf demon from what the note had said about partying with the wolves. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome confirmed her thoughts because she spotted his tail and only wolf demons didn't bother to hide their tails. Kagome looked back at his face and smiled at him, he saw the smile and thought he had won her over, but then Kagome started ripping up the note with the smile still plastered on her face like whatever she was doing made her happy. Kagome saw this guy frown and then went back to reading the chapter just as she did.

As this whole silent confrontation was going on Sesshomaru was completely aware of what Kouga was trying to do and knew that he would fail, or at least he was hoping that he would fail and he did. To Kagome this class seemed to go on forever, it's not that Kagome hated history it's just that this particular chapter was extremely boring and when the bell finally rang there was a unified sigh of relief from the entire class as they all filed out. Kagome was gathering her things, but as she turned around Kagome ran into another hard chest.

'_Damn it what's with me and running into people today especially guys?'_

"Sesshomaru in order for me to go to my next class you have to move." Kagome said thinking that it was Sesshomaru

"Hey Hottie I ain't the mutt's older brother."

"Half-brother!" Kagome heard two voices say simultaneously

Kagome looked at who she ran into and saw that it was the note guy and that the two voices were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome looked back at the guy in front of her and frowned.

"Well I don't care who you are you need to move so I can get to my next class."

"The name's Kouga and from now on you're my woman." Kouga said grabbing Kagome's hands in his own larger ones.

"Hey hands off wolf boy she ain't yours understand!" Inuyasha said tearing Kouga's hands off of Kagome's.

"Well she ain't yours either dog boy and she ain't claimed so I'm claiming her!"

"Um hello I'm right here!" Kagome yelled at the two fighting demons

They both stopped arguing and looked at the small woman that they were currently fighting over. She looked very angry and her miko aura was flaring everywhere; her aura got so overpowering that the two demons had to back away from her or risk being purified.

"I don't like being fought over like some piece of meat so either you two get over yourselves and leave me alone or I'll purify you both to Hell and back again. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal." They both said in fear of dying

"Good, now move out of my way so I won't be late for class."

Kouga and Inuyasha both moved out of the way faster than you could say Jackie Robinson. Kagome walked passed her aura still flaring, but slightly dimmed. As Kagome approached Sesshomaru her angry miko aura went away almost completely, but was still there a little because she was still on edge.

"Now shall we proceed to our next class?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru

"Yes, let's" Sesshomaru said as he offered Kagome his arm; she looped her arm with his and they walked away to their next class.


	8. Dodging Bullets

**Chapter 8: Dodging bullets**

As Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to their next class, they talked and got to know each other a bit better, but Kagome still didn't trust him so she just covered the basics about herself; like favorite color, band, food, about her family, they even talked about her motorcycle and as it turns out Sesshomaru has one too. He has a custom made silver Suzuki like motorcycle that he built himself. Kagome was impressed, not many guys now a days can or will build their own vehicles from scratch, but when it came to the topic of why she moved here, Kagome gave a vague answer .

"So, Kagome why did you and your family move here?"

"Oh my mom felt like my old school was just not a good place for me that's all." Kagome answered trying to dodge the subject.

"Why what was wrong with your old school?" Sesshomaru knew Kagome was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

"It wasn't really a safe school. South side you know how that can be." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru's arm shot out and blocked Kagome's path and when she tried to go around, his other arm came up so that both arms were on either side of her head evidently trapping her.

"Yes" she gulped out nervously

"What was wrong with your old school?" He was determined to get the truth.

"Well you see I-" RING! The bell rang cutting off her sentence, "Oops we better hurry or well be even later for class." Kagome said anxiously

Sesshomaru huffed, "Very well, but we will continue this conversation later."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past his arm, "Whatever" she inwardly gave a sigh of relief. _'Dodge that bullet'_

Sesshomaru entered their next class which was physics and before Kagome could go into the room, she ran into Sesshomaru's back almost falling to the ground. Kagome gathered herself and approached Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru warn someone before you randomly stop and-" she stopped talking when she heard Sesshomaru growl.

Kagome was confused as to what he was growling at so she followed his eye line and low and behold there sitting in their class was Naraku. He looked up and saw Kagome standing in the doorway; a sick grin worked its way on to his face as he looked Kagome up and down. Kagome felt a shiver of fear run up and down her spine; she backed up only to find Sesshomaru blocking her escape route. Kagome desperately wanted to run away and hide from this fiend, but the way his gaze fell on her it made it seem as if there was no place to hide that he couldn't find her. Sesshomaru sensing Kagome's discomfort, grabbed her by the elbow and led her away from Naraku; they sat down a could distance away from the bastard and just before Sesshomaru could start a conversation with Kagome, Sango came by and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Kagome, hi Sesshomaru"

"Hi Sango" Kagome's voice sounded a little shaky, but seemed Sango couldn't tell.

"Hello Sango"

"I guess we have physics together." Kagome pointed out

"Yeah you, Sesshomaru, I and unfortunately that sleaze ball Naraku." Sango said with disgust dripping off of Naraku's name

"Yes that is quite unfortunate for us." Sesshomaru remarked sending a glare in Naraku's direction

"Tell me about it that guy gives me the creeps." Kagome shivered remembering her run in with him. Before any of them could say anything, the teacher walked in and began talking.

"Alright students listen up. Don't get too comfortable with the seats you have now because not only will there be assigned seats, but we will also have project partners that I will choose for you." The entire class groaned, "Ok here we go"

Fortunately for Kagome, she didn't have to sit next to Naraku, but she wasn't near either Sango or Sesshomaru. Sango and Sesshomaru were placed next to each other and Naraku was off next to someone else; that poor soul. Then it came time for the teacher to assign project partners.

"Now listen; whoever I assign you to that is who you will be with for the rest of the year, no switching partners, no asking for new ones, no nothing. You keep who you get unless there is a serious problem which in that case come speak to me about it directly." He read names off a list and again fortunately none of them got Naraku as a project partner, and Kagome and Sango got paired up, too bad that Sesshomaru got a fan girl for a partner.

"Go so class I'm going to give you an assignment and you're going to do it for the rest of the class with your partner and no one else. Are we clear?" There was a universal yes and everyone got to work.

Sango and Kagome worked fast so they could get done quickly and talk for the rest of the class; which they did, they were one of the first ones finished, and they turned in their assignment and began catching up.

"So, Kagome how have your classes been so far?"

"Ok I guess. Just as exciting as classes can be."

"Good point" Sango laughed quietly

"How many more classes do we have left?" Kagome asked

"One"

"Really? Wow that was fast. What's your last class?"

"Let's see I have theater production last."

"Me too!" Kagome was excited to have someone else other than Sesshomaru in some of her classes.

"Sweet do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes please I need to get away from Sesshomaru."

"Is he really being that obnoxious?" Sango asked even though she knew Sesshomaru could be quite a handful 

"Not really I just need to doge a bullet that's all."

"Huh?"

"Never mind it's just an expression I use."

"Oh, well whatever I'll show you how to get there, but you know whatever it is you can't evade it forever." Sango said

"I know, but I'm gunna get as much time as I can." Kagome said stubbornly

Once the bell rang, Kagome ran out of that class room with Sango being dragged behind her while they left Sesshomaru in the dust wondering how a human could move that fast. By the time he made it to theater production, Kagome had already taken a sit next to Sango and the only other open seat was on the other side of Sango, so Sesshomaru sat down in a huff mad that he couldn't continue his conversation with Kagome. When the teacher came into the room, Kagome was shocked at seeing the teacher. The teacher was a little old man with wild crazy hair and overly big glasses that just screamed insanity.

He told the students that for today's work he wanted them to write down their own ideas for a play that they should do for the spring show and that they were to turn in their ideas at the end of class. Everyone immediately began scribbling down a random movie or book that they thought would make a good play, but Kagome actually thought about her decision. Finally at almost the end of class, Kagome finally came up with an idea that she thought was good and wrote it down. The minute the bell rang signaling that class was over; Kagome was the first one to pass in her idea and sprint out of the school towards her bike. Sesshomaru knew that she was going to bolt the second the bell rang so, he figured that she would need to stop by her locker first and retrieve her things for homework. Sesshomaru ran to locker only to find that she had already been there and was heading out to her motorcycle.

'_Damn this chick is faster than I thought.'_

'_**Maybe our mate is part demon?'**_

'_She is not our mate'_

'_**Yet'**_

By the time Sesshomaru has finished talking with his inner beast, he had made it to where he knew her bike was parked just in time to see her pull out of the parking space and drive by him. As she drove off, Sesshomaru heard her call out to him.

"Later fluffy!"

As Kagome drove away from the school and Sesshomaru she looked ahead of herself and thought.

'_And that ladies and gents is how you dodge a bullet.'_


End file.
